Reunion
by svuFan9613
Summary: Elliot and Olivia hated each other in high school. What happens when they meet years later? Oneshot. possible two shot. EO Smut! Please review!


**_Hey Guys! This is a one shot, possible two shot if you want a second part! Elliot and Olivia met in high school and hated each other! But years later they meet and old feelings come out!_**

 ** _BTW Did you all hear that Elliot could possibly be coming back this season?! I was reading online and a few sources said that. But we will find out soon enough if it's true! Please read and review! Thank you!_**

 ** _Disclaimer- They aren't mine, sadly. Dick Wolfe owns these puppies._**

Olivia knew this probably wasn't the best idea. But she sat in the back of the cab, as checked her email. Of course, she had 10 emails from her boss asking when her piece would be finished. Olivia emailed him back and said she would it done and edited by midnight tomorrow. The cab suddenly halted that they had arrived at her location.

She handed the driver a 20 dollar bill and exited the cab. She looked up and took in the building in front of her. Olivia hadn't been in New York since she graduated high school six years ago. When she moved to the rainy city of Seattle, she fell in love and didn't want to leave. She had fallen in love with her job, as a writer for the Seattle Times.

Olivia adjusted her red strapless dress once more before walking up the steps of the hotel. Tonight was a class reunion. She didn't understand why she had to be there but she had seen her old high school friends raving about it on social media so she decided to make a small appearance.

Olivia got walked inside and scanned the room for someone she wanted to talk to. She scoffed when she remembered that she absolutely hated high school and most of the people who were there. There was an array of reasons why those weren't the best four years of her life. But the one that made her hate it most was a man named Elliot Stabler.

She prayed to God that he wouldn't be here tonight. But she knew that would never be the case. He would show up and probably poke and prod her like he used to. She hated him. Anything that reminded her of him made her blood boil. She knew that if she was going to get through this night she needed to have some liquid courage in her. She made a beeline toward the open bar and she sat down.

"What can I get for you sweetheart?" The bartender asked her smiling.

"I'll take a scotch on the rocks, with a twist. Please." Olivia said smiling. Her phone chimed again, signaling another email from her boss.

She opened it, reading over the things her boss wanted included in this story. Olivia replied with a simple " _Sam, I've got this. Enjoy your vacation and it'll be on the laptop tomorrow before midnight._ " Then she closed out of it and tucked her phone away.

The bartender sat the drink down and Olivia smiled as she took a sip. Suddenly she got a whiff of something. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was eerily familiar.

"Can I have a whiskey on the rocks?" This deep, voice to her right said. She knew that voice. It was him. Elliot Fucking Stabler.

Olivia prayed that he wouldn't recognize her. She had changed a lot from high school. Her hair had gotten longer, her teeth were not longer held captive by the 'train tracks' as he used to call them. She had thinned out, and done a bunch of squats so she had a better ass. She also learned how to properly apply makeup and make herself look like a woman.

Olivia felt his eyes raking over her body. She felt uncomfortable so she grabbed her glass and turned away but ended up with her face in the chest of a man.

"I apologize." Olivia said as she backed away and looked up and saw it was Elliot.

"Don't worry about it." He smirked, straightening out his jacket. "Can I buy you a drink, beautiful?" By this time Olivia had already turned her back from him and picked up her purse but she stopped when she heard his question.

She turned and looked at him. "Excuse me?" She asked, slightly annoyed but surprisingly a little turned on. He didn't realize who she was? He thought she was some stone cold fox. He was attracted to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm really bad with names. But I wouldn't mind learning yours over a drink." He smiled and winked at her.

"I have a drink. And I also have a shred of dignity left, so I think I'm just going to go over here and drink my beverage." She said as she grabbed her things and began to walk away.

Elliot smirked to himself. "I recognize that attitude anywhere. If it isn't little old Olivia Benson. My oh my, someone was very good to you." He smiled as he checked her out. His eyes slowly raking down her body. He knew this would work her nerves and boy was he right.

"Screw you Stabler." Olivia said as she took a few steps away from him but stopped when she heard his remark back to her.

"I would definitely let you screw me. Maybe not back in high school but definitely now." He said as he did a whistle.

Olivia turned around and walked right up to him. "Leave me alone Elliot. I had to deal with your antagonizing for four years. I'm done with your games." She glared at him.

"Liv, you were never one to let things go, were you? You always held a grudge with everyone. " He said and he took a sip of his drink and continued. "I will admit, I was foolish and stupid back then but people grow up Olivia. Why don't you let bygones be bygones?"

"Stupid guy back then? Elliot you're stupid now. I hate everything you put me through." She had sat back down at the bar. She knew he wasn't going to leave her alone, so she might as well have some alcohol available.

"Olivia let the past be the past. People make mistakes. But we all know the 'Perfect Olivia Benson' would never make a mistake." He said as he downed the rest of his drink and signaled for another.

"I was far from perfect Elliot. You reminded me of that every single day." Olivia scoffed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Why don't you let go of the past? It might give you some closure about everything that I ever said to you and whatever hell you lived with at home." Elliot said in a softer tone than before.

Olivia looked over at him. "You know nothing about me. Or how I lived with my mother. I have learned holding grudges isn't good and I hold nothing against you."

"Good, glad you finally came to your senses." Elliot smirked as he swirled his drink in his cup before continuing. "So what has Ms. Benson been up to in her adult life?" She made a slight grimace as she looked over at him. "Cmon I won't bite." He said but smirked, "Unless you want met to."

Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I moved to Seattle after we graduated. I live at home with my pet cat, who I'm sure hates me, and a fish who is rather fat, and eats 5 times a day- and you probably don't care about my fish." Olivia said laughing but was cut off my her phone ringing.

She pulls it out and smiles at Elliot "I have to take this." She says as she answers the phone and walks away for a moment. "Hi Sam, yes. Yes I know. Everything will is okay, you have nothing to worry about. I'll be back tomorrow evening. If you want we can meet for a late dinner to discuss it? Okay see you at 8." She hung up the phone and walked back over to Elliot.

"Boyfriend?" He asked as they move from the bar over to a booth table. They sit across from each other.

"No, it was my boss. He wants my editorial piece on his desk my midnight tomorrow." Olivia says drinking another sip of her scotch. She looks up and Elliot looks slightly confused. "I'm a writer for the Seattle Times."

"I figured." He smiled at her. He called the waiter over and order another round of drinks. "Liv do you want anything to eat?"

"Yeah I'll take a Caesar salad with the dressing on the side." She smiles.

"Ill just have a dozen hot wings with celery and bleu cheese." He says smiling at Olivia.  
The waiter goes and puts in their order and they sit there talking about Olivia's career. "So do you get to travel much?" Elliot asks.

"Uh it depends. But I went to Morocco with my friends a few weeks ago and I am writing my piece about the living conditions and poverty there." Olivia explained with this look in her eye. Elliot could tell she was passionate about her writing.

"You always did have a way with words." Elliot smiled. "You used to always be late for class but never got detention because you could charm your way out of almost anything. "

"I guess. How about you Stabler? What have you been up to? " Olivia asks crossing her arms.

Elliot doesn't know what to tell her and what not to. "Well lets see, I just got discharged from the Marines about two years ago. I have been in New York since, because I have a few reasons to stay. But I am now a detective in Manhattan. " He said as he rubbed the nap of his neck.

"Is it all the women who are knocking on your door that keep you here?" She smiled at him. Elliot used to be quite the player in school, a different girl every few weeks.

Elliot chuckled nervously and rested his arms on the table. "No it's not that. Six years ago, I met this girl, who I thought I loved, but she ended up being completely psycho. We had a daughter together, and I have full custody of her."

"Elliot Stabler a father? Now that is a sight to see." She smiled as the waiter set their food down on the table. "I'm happy for you El. Whats her name?"

Elliot smiled at her as he took a bite of his wings. "Maureen. She is five years old and she is what keeps me going every day. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"That's amazing Elliot. So how does being a detective work with being a single dad?" Olivia asked as she props her chin on her hand.

"Well, I have a babysitter who is always able to come over when I need her. But sometimes I take her to the station and I put her in the loft and let her hang out. Its definitely not a smooth ride." He smiles.

"That's just parenting Elliot. It never goes smoothly even when you really want it to." Olivia said taking a bite of her salad.

"Tell me about it, I don't even have time for a date. Would you believe me if I told you this was the first time I've been out in a year?" Elliot laughed.

"And you're here spending it with a bunch of losers from high school and the one girl who hated you most." Olivia laughed.

"I don't have anywhere I'd rather be honestly. It's been amazing to see you, and to have actual conversations with you." Elliot admitted. _Shit,_ he thought to himself _I need to end this right now. We're flirting and I can't hurt her again. I don't know what I was thinking when I told her to forgive me or why I flirted with her. I need to make her hate me again. "_ Honestly, I don't know why I picked on you during school. One day I saw you in the hallway and I thought ' _I'll pick on her.'_ Then from that point on, you were mine and everyone knew it."

"There was no reason to why you chose to make my life hell?" Olivia asked slightly upset. "I never did a thing to you and you-you made me hate high school. I wasn't your property either, you didn't own me." Olivia stood up from the table, angrily. "Screw you Elliot."

Olivia let out a harsh laugh before she grabbed her drink and threw it on his shirt. "Oops, I don't know why I did that, I guess I just picked you." Olivia said as she stormed off to the bar.

Elliot watched her walk away and he sat there for a moment and he ran his hand over his head and down his neck. He saw some guy flirting with her. Elliot suddenly became upset, seeing it was one of his best buddies from school. He could hear them laughing then suddenly it got quiet and Olivia nodded her head slowly and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, whispering in her ear.

She looked up at him and smiled before standing on her tip toes and saying something in his ear. They pulled away and he held her hand as they started to walk away and out of the hotel ballroom.

He stood up and followed them. He was far enough behind where they couldn't see him, but he could see him. He could hear Olivia laughing and giggling. Was she seriously flirting with this guy?

Suddenly their footsteps stopped and Elliot peeped around the corner and saw Olivia against the wall and this guy with his arms on either side of her. He swooped down and caught her lips with his. Olivia kissed him back, knowing Elliot followed them. As she broke apart, she took a quick glance in his direction and caught his eyes. She turned back to her lover, and kissed him again.

Elliot shook his head, he knew she was trying to make him jealous. Of course, it was working. He hated seeing her with someone else, it rose some anger in him.

Elliot walked around the corner and cleared his throat. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry. Can we please talk this out? I want to try and fix our relationship." Elliot bluffed, and smiled slightly when he saw the guy move away from Olivia.

"I didn't know you were with Elliot. Sorry El, she didn't tell me she had a boyfriend and she hit on me first." He apologized and he started to walk away.

"Yeah I know. But uh, stay away. From her. " Elliot warned as he walked over to Olivia. His old friend left them standing there and Olivia looked pissed. "Liv, I am sorry."

"Elliot, you can't just go chasing off guys because you want to talk to me. You have no control of me or what I do. I know you like to think that, but you don't. Get that out of your head and maybe, just maybe, I'll think about talking to you." Olivia ranted.

He said taking a step towards her. "I know I was the biggest asshole in high school, and you don't know how much I regret hurting your feelings and belittling you. But people make mistakes Olivia, I have made a lot. But the two I regret the most deal with you." He said as he stared into her eyes.

"Two mistakes? I know treating me horribly was one, but what about the other?" Olivia asked.

Elliot moved closer to her, her back pressed against the wall and his body almost touching hers. He leaned close so his lips were against her ear, and his arms on both sides of her , trapping her in. "Not telling you how I felt-" He said, his voice dropping lower, "still feel about you." He moved away from her ear and watched her chest rise and fall. He tangled one of his hands in her hair and crashed his lips against hers while the other cupped her cheek.

Olivia stood there not realizing what was happening. _Is this really happening?_ She asked herself. _Oh my God, he's kissing me. He was kissing me._ She felt his lips leave hers and she looked up at him.

He was blushing and he backed away from her. "Shit- Olivia I'm sorry. I read this wrong." He said motioning between them. "But I just had to tell you, I had to know what it felt like to kiss you." He pulled away when he realized she wasn't kissing him back. He made himself look like a complete idiot.

"Elliot, I was just surprised." Olivia admits as she runs her tongue over her lips and bites her bottom one.

"Don't do that. Because I will press you against that wall, and do things to you that will make a nun curse." He said as he watched her.

Olivia cocked an eyebrow before, pulling her lip in between her teeth once more, then letting it go, smirking at him. "Show me Elliot." She said, her voice taunting him. She wanted him, and she made that very clear a second ago.

Elliot grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. He ran his hands up and down her back, before reaching down and cupping her ass. "I love your ass." Olivia gasped and he smiled against she cheek as he pressed a kiss there. He whispered into her ear as he kissed down her jawline, and down her neck. He sucked on her pulse point for a moment before releasing it. "You just love to tease me, don't you? You teased me all night, with your innocent flirting. But I can see now, you are definitely not so innocent." He smiled and looked into her eyes.

"You wanna see something else?" She smirked and ran her hands down his chest, and she places a small kiss on his neck. Elliot smiled at her and pressed his lips to hers. She slide her hands down his chest and around his back. She slowly raked her nails up and down, moaning lightly into the kiss. Elliot moves his hands from her hips, up to her side and his thumb swiped over her nipple, causing her to moan again. He smiled to himself as he moved his hands once more, to cup her cheeks.

Olivia felt his tongue against hers and she rolled her body against his, firmly pressing her lower half against his. She smirked when she heard him moan, so she slid her hands down to his belt buckle and started to slowly undo it. Elliot dropped his hands from her face and grabbed her arms, pinning them to the wall and he pulled his lips from hers.

"Not here Olivia." He warned her, but she looked at him with nothing but lust in her eyes.

"Please Elliot? I need you." She begged him and pressed her lower half against his again. It took all Elliot had not to think 'Screw it' and take her right here. But he had to have more self control.

"I don't want to do this here Liv. I want to take you somewhere where I can really make love to you." Elliot said with his hands still holding hers above her head.

Did she hear him right? Did he say making love? 'Oh No' Olivia thought, this was supposed to be sex, not love making. She needed to make that clear to Elliot.

"Elliot, we aren't making love, this is just casual sex-" Olivia said but was cut off by him.

"Olivia do you think I just fuck anyone? That it doesn't matter who I have sex with? I made that mistake before, granted I got a beautiful daughter out of it. But I want to make love to you, because I care about you. I have thought about you everyday for six years. Wondering what I could do to make you fall in love with me." He said his chest rising and falling quickly as his heart was beating fast. He let her hands goes by this point, and hers wrapped around her waist as she looked up at him, but then dropping her eyes to the floor.

Olivia didn't say anything, so he continued. " I knew it was you sitting at the bar. I hoped you had forgiven me and put it all behind us. But I can't kiss you and not feel guilty about everything I've done, when I know you don't feel the same way about me. Olivia I love you. I loved you in high school."

"So you made me hate you?" She scoffed as she pushed herself off the wall and grabbed her purse off the ground and turned to leave. "That's a great idea Elliot." She walked away, leaving him there alone.

This wasn't how this was supposed to go, Elliot thought. She was supposed to tell him that she loved him too. That she forgave him. Elliot ran down the hall and searched the ballroom for her. He saw a flash of a red dress, walk out the exit.

He followed her and saw her waiting for a cab. So he walked up to her. "Olivia, let me give you a lift back to the hotel." He offered, as he stood in front of her.

"I'll get a cab." She said as she tried to wave down a cab, but he flew right past her. "I'll wait till another one comes." She always had hard times flagging down a cab because she never had to do it in Seattle. She drove everywhere, so she raised her hand in the air trying to flag another one down but that didn't work either. She glanced over at Elliot, who had a small smile on his face.

"Is that offer still on the table?" She asked shyly, rubbing her hands together to warm them up.

"Yeah let's go." Elliot said as he rested his hand on the small of her back, guiding her to his car.

They walked up to a black Cadillac and Olivia glanced over at him. "Holy shit." She said as she got in. The interior was all black, with black leather seats. She waited for Elliot to get in the car.

"So what hotel are you staying at?" Elliot asked.

"The Lexington on 48th street in Middletown." Olivia said.

"Alright, well be at your destination in t-minus twenty minutes." Elliot smiled at her, but she was looking out the windows at the city. So he flipped on the radio to old school hip hop.

Olivia snuck a glance over at him as he was watching the road and tapping on the steering wheel with the beat of the song as he hummed the words. "Is this station okay?"

Olivia nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah its fine. Thank you for the ride."

"No problem so what time is your flight tomorrow? " Elliot asked.

"I have to leave the hotel tomorrow around 12 in the afternoon. Then I take off at 2, then I head straight to dinner with my boss." Olivia groaned. "I'm so not ready for the nine hour flight that is ahead of me."

"Are you ready to go back?" Elliot asked her as he turned down a small street.

"Yes and no. I realized how much I miss New York and everyone in it." She said looking over at him, but quickly averting her eyes. "But I want to get back to Seattle so I can get this story done and be able to relax for a few weeks." She said.

"Well I will certainly miss you." Elliot admitted as his hand went from the gear shift, to her hands the rested in her lap. "I hope someday you can forgive me. Then realize that I do care about you." He told her and then released her hand when they pulled up out front of her hotel.

"I do forgive you Elliot. I just don't have time for a relationship, especially when we live across the country. You are an amazing man and from what I can tell, an amazing father. But this, us will never work out because we're too far apart." She said as she looked out the front dash with tears in her eyes.

They were both silent for a moment before Olivia looked over at him. "I better get inside. Good night Elliot, if you're ever in Seattle call me. I'll show you around." She said as she handed him her card.

"If you're ever in New York again, we can get together for dinner or something." He said.

"Bye Elliot." Olivia said as she rested her hand on the door handle.

"Olivia." He said, his voice sounding weak and he looked at her. "Give me 5 minutes." He asked her.

"Elliot, I don't -" Olivia said.

"Please Olivia. I'm begging you." He said as he ran his hands through his hair. "I just want to talk."

"Okay." Olivia said as she got out of the car and Elliot did also, handing the valet the car keys.

"Thank you." Elliot said as he followed Olivia inside.

They stood in the elevator as it went up to the 11th floor. They got off and Olivia walked down the long hallway with Elliot following closely behind. Olivia let them into her room, and she dropped her keys and purse off on the night table by the door.

"You have five minutes, then I need to start packing and finishing my piece." Olivia said as they stood in the kitchenette.

"Olivia please give me a chance to show you that I have changed. I am not the same guy I was years ago in school. " Elliot asked her. "I love you, and I know you feel something for me too. Otherwise, you wouldn't have kissed me tonight or tried to fuck me." He said confidently.

"Elliot, it doesn't matter how we feel. Yes, I am attracted to you, and I don't believe you are the same man you were in school, because I know people change. But you aren't in love with the person I am now Elliot." She paused for a moment, searching his eyes for something, but she didn't know what.

" You're in love with the girl from high school. I'm not the smart, little nerdy girl, who wrote stories in her spare time. I have responsibilities and things that I can't just forget about to get tangled in the sheets with you." Olivia said running her hands through her hair. "Elliot I think you should go."

"Liv, come on. I care about you. Maybe I am in love with the girl I knew eight years ago. But I know damn well that I love you now and I will continue to love you more each day as I learn more about you. I want you, I want this, I want us baby. Please, I can't beg you anymore."

"There isn't an us Elliot. Please, you're making this harder for me. I feel many things for you, and maybe one of them is love or its just lust. I want us to be friends, but we are just too far away for a relationship to ever work with us. Just go, please." Olivia told him. But she didn't want him to go. She didn't want to leave tomorrow, but she knew its what she had to do.

"I still got a minute left, and I plan on taking full advantage of it." He said stepping towards her.

"What?" She said, but his lips pressed against hers. Her arms flew up around his neck, bringing his body closer to hers. His hands grabbed onto her hips, pressing them against his.

Their kiss was soft at first, but it soon became passionate and frenzied when Olivia opened her mouth to let Elliot in. His tongue slid against hers, causing her to let out a soft moan in which he grinded himself against her once more.

Olivia grabbed onto his biceps and gasped when she felt Elliot's hand cup her ass. She loved when he did that. Not many of her previous lovers took their times admiring her like he does. They were quick and to the point.

Olivia pulled her lips from his slowly, but kept her eyes closed. She could hear their ragged breathing and she felt Elliot release his grip on her. "Olivia-" She looked up at him and he was staring into her eyes.

"Elliot, you should go. Your time is up." Olivia said as she tried to fix herself. She didn't want him to go. She loved him. She had fallen in love with him tonight. But she would have to get over her feelings and realize this is for the best.

Elliot pulled his body away from hers and cupped her cheek. "Olivia I love you. I'll be here whenever you need me." He said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Goodbye Olivia." He grabbed his coat and opened the door.

Olivia watched him walk away, silently closing the door behind him. So much was running through her mind. How did this happen? How did she fall in love with someone who hurt her? How could she ever fall in love with someone? She didn't believe in love. Maybe it was because she never had a reason to. Until now, there was a man who just poured his heart out to her, and she stomped on it. She crushed it into a thousand pieces.

Olivia opened the door and saw him standing at the elevator. "Elliot!" She yelled as she ran down the hallway. "Elliot!" She said as she felt her tears running down her face.

Elliot turned and saw Olivia standing there. She had tears running down her face and she was breathing quickly. "Olivia-"

"Don't go. I can't lose you. I love you Elliot. Please don't leave." She said she hugged him.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered as he stroked her hair and held her close to him. He left out a sigh of relief and she stopped crying. "C'mon, lets get you back to your room." Elliot said as he led they back.

They went in and they sat down on the couch and Olivia laid her head on Elliot's shoulder as he continued to stroke her hair. "Liv, you okay?" He asked and she smiled up at him.

"I'm great. Elliot I am so sorry, that I've been difficult. I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you. Not when I knew you loved me as much as I loved you." She said.

"Olivia, I want to give us a try." Elliot told her as he held her hands and kissed them.

"I do too. We'll figure something out. I want us too Elliot." She said as she leaned up and kissed him.

She doesn't know how it happened but she ended up straddling him a moment later as their kiss became more heated. He ran his hands up and down her back. Their lips molded together as their tongues danced. Olivia ran her fingers down the back of Elliot's neck.

"Elliot take me to bed." Olivia said as she removed her lips from his for a split second.

Elliot didn't need to be told twice as he stood up, wrapping her legs around his waist. His hands cupped her ass again, holding her up as they continued to kiss. He walked over to the bedroom door and pushed it open.

Elliot dropped her on the bed and quickly hovered over her, kissing her lips softly. Olivia pulled him down on top of her, opening her legs so he could rest there.

His fingers danced up her sides as they reached the zipper, he slowly pulled it down. Olivia bit his lip, pulling it between hers, sucking on it lightly. Elliot let out a soft moan and pulled Olivia's dress down. He let out another moan as he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra.

Elliot cupped her breast and swiped his thumb over her nipple. Olivia reached out and untucked his shirt from his pants. Her hands slid to the buckle and this time Elliot didn't smack her hands away as she undid them and pushed them down his legs. She felt him kicked them out as his lips pressed against her neck. Olivia rolled them, so she was on top of him.

She straddled his thighs and she leaned down and kissed his neck. She lightly skimmed her lips over his jawline, and down the column of his neck. She stopped for a second to kiss and nip at his pulse.

Elliot ran his hands down her back again, cupping her ass and causing her to lay on him. Olivia smirked against his neck and she brought her lips up to his ear. "Someone is very eager tonight." Olivia said as pushed herself to the straddling position again.

"Don't tease me Olivia. I don't like to be teased." He warned her. His bright blue eyes turned dark as he watched her chuckle lightly and lick her lips.

"Just relax El. Let me take care of you." She whispered with a provocative voice. She started to slowly unbutton Elliot's shirt. She opened the folds of his shirt and ran her hands up his care chest. His chest and torso her hot against her hands. She smiled at him as she leaned down and pressed wet, hot kisses on his abs.

She sat up and sat on his thighs once more. Elliot leaned up and took on of her nipples in his mouth. He sucked on it until the little bead was hard, biting down lightly before moving to the other one. Olivia let out a breathy moan and grabbed the back of his head.

She slid Elliot's shirt off him and threw it on the floor. She pushed him down again, "Stay." She commanded him and he cocked and eyebrow at her.

She kissed down his neck, and across the planes of his chest. She licked around his nipple, taking it lightly in her mouth before letting it go. She looked up and saw Elliot starting down at her, with his mouth hanging slightly open.

Olivia smirked, then continued down his stomach and she was at the waistband of his boxers. Olivia could see the obvious tent that was pitched, and boy, was it a large tent.

Olivia cupped him through his boxers and he let out a gasp and she smirked at him. She grabbed them and pulled them down. His cock sprung to life and stood at full attention. "Baby you've been holding out on me." Olivia moaned as she stroked it slowly. She rubbed his precum down his shaft and smiled at him.

She licked the length of his cock with her eyes never leaving his. She licked his tip before taking it in her mouth, bobbing her head slowly. Each time she took him in, more of him slipped in her mouth.

Elliot moaned and grabbed a handful of her hair. "Jesus Liv." He moaned biting his lip.

She continued to slide her hot mouth up and down his shaft for a few moments. She could feel him twitching in her mouth. She pulled her lips away from him and stroke his cock, while looking up at him innocently.

He smiled at her before pulling her up so she rested on him again. He leaned up and kissed her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He pulled away and laid Olivia down on her back. "My turn." He smirked, before pulling her lip into his mouth, sucking it, and biting it.

He licked the shell of her ear, then trailed kisses down her neck. He kissed down the valley of her breasts, then taking the right one into his mouth, while his hand played with the left one. Elliot took the bead in between his teeth, pulling slightly before letting go with a 'pop' sound. He did the same thing to the other breast then licked down to her naval.

His tongue dipped into it, his eyes never leaving hers. Olivia looked down at him with hooded eyes. She was trying not to close them but the pleasure was too much. She moaned loudly, she swore she could cum just by having him kiss her body. Each kiss, lick and bite was shooting right to her core and she was dripping.

Elliot smirked at her as he laid kisses the length of her panty line. He grabbed the thin piece of silk, pulling it down her legs before tossing it on the ground. He spread her legs apart and smiled up at her as he kissed and nipped at her inner thighs.

Elliot leaned up and gave her one strong lick, the length of her core. This caused them both to moan out and Olivia closed her eyes. His tongue lapped at her core and she was loosing it. He would use the tip of his tongue to stimulate her clit as he pushed two fingers inside of her, thrusting slowly.

"You taste amazing baby. I could eat you for every meal of the day." He whispered before he started moving his fingers faster. He flattened out his tongue and gave her powerful licks. Olivia gripped the sheets so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"Please El." Olivia moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair, gripping it. Her back arched off the bed and she was moaning loudly.

"Cum for me Liv." Elliot whispered as he took his fingers out of her and lapped at her pussy quickly. Olivia gasped and whimpered as Elliot's tongue caused her to reach her climax while screaming his name. He licked her lightly as she came down from her high and smiled at her as she opened her eyes and released her lip that had bitten down somewhere during her mind blowing orgasm.

"Elliot, you are a very talented man." She smirked as he slid up her body. He pressed his lips to hers, and she moaned as their tastes mixed together. She ran her fingers up and down his back.

"You haven't seen anything yet Livvy." He smirked as he positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly pushed into her, and she moaned and winced as he pushed into her more. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, no. It's just been a while." She said as she opened her legs a little wider to help him get inside of her. Once filling her up, Elliot took a second to let her adjust.

He kissed her lips, "I love you." He whispered as he started moving his hips slowly.

Olivia moaned, "I love you too." She wrapped her legs around his waist. Elliot was moving at a steady pace and Olivia was moaning under him. "Faster El." She panted in his ear.

He didn't want to disobey her, so he did. He moved his hips faster, as Olivia brought her legs higher up on his body. Elliot was in her deeper now, pounding away.

Elliot slowed down and pulled out of her. "What are you doing?" Olivia asked as she smirked at him. He smiled back and pushed her on all fours. Elliot held onto the back of her neck, pushing her into the pillows and her ass above her head.

He slipped back inside her, going deeper than before. One hand held onto her hip and the other on her neck as he starting fucking her from behind. He grunted as he released her neck and grabbed onto both of her hips, going faster and harder.

"Yes Liv." Elliot moaned as he grabbed onto her ass. He gave it a little smack and Olivia moaned. So he did it again, this time a little harder.

"Mmm El. Spank me." She said as looked at him over her shoulder, biting her lip. Elliot smiled at her, and smacked her again. Olivia loved it, and every time he smacked her she moaned. "I'm gonna cum!" Olivia gasped as she gripped the sheets.

"Me too baby." Elliot moaned as he pounded into her as quickly as he could.

They both moaned each others names at the same time, bring them to their climaxes. Elliot slowly pulled out of her and dropped down on the bed next to her. "That was amazing." Elliot said as he kissed her temple.

"I love you." Olivia whispered as she laid her head on Elliot's chest.

"I love you too." He said as he grabbed the sheet and pulled it over their bodies. They drifted off to sleep, wondering what would come of tomorrow, not really caring as long as they had each other.

 ** _TBC? Maybe, what do you all think? I could totally do a part two if you want! I loved writing this story! So pleaasee, review so I know how to improve and possibly add another part! Tell me what you think!_**


End file.
